This invention relates to herbicides and, more particularly, to certain novel substituted alkylidine aminooxyamides.
Certain aminooxy alkanoic acids and esters having the formula ##STR2## wherein
X is halogen, OM in which M is an alkali metal, an alkaline earth metal, silver or ammonium cation, OH or OR.sub.3 in which R.sub.3 is an alkyl or alkoxyalkyl group containing from 1-10 carbon atoms;
R is an alkyl group containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms;
R.sub.1 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms; and
R.sub.2 is an alkyl or alkenyl group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a phenyl group optionally substituted by one or more substituents selected from a halogen atom, a nitro group, an alkyl, alkylthio or alkoxy group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, each optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, or by a methylenedioxy group; or
R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclic hydrocarbyl group containing from 3 to 12 carbon atoms, have been found to be useful as herbicides and plant growth regulators are taught in EPO 182,407, issued to Sanborn et al.
The novel compounds of our invention have been found to be active herbicides possessing herbicidal activity against various species of weeds in the broadest sense, the term "weeds" refers to plants which grow in locations in which they are not desired.
Our invention therefore also relates to a method for controlling undesirable vegetation, comprising applying to a locus where control of such vegetation is desired an herbicidally effective amount of a compound as described herein, and also relates to herbicidal compositions of matter comprising an herbicidally effective amount of a compound as described herein, together with an inert diluent or carrier suitable for use with herbicides.
As used herein the term "herbicide" refers to compounds which adversely control or modify the growth of plants, particularly of undesirable plants. By the term "herbicidally effective amount" is meant an amount of compound which causes an adverse controlling or modifying effect on the growth of plants. The term "plants" is means to include germinant seeds, emerging seedlings, and established vegetation, including roots and above-ground portions. Such adverse modifying and controlling effects may include all deviations from natural development.
Included with this invention is the composition of matter and method of use.